Mangle
Mangle is one of the antagonists of Five Nights in Anime. Mangle = Appearance She is a girl with white and pink skin, white hair, red blushing cheeks, and yellow eyes. She also has White fox ears and a big, white, fluffy fox tail with a pink tip. She wears a pink ribbon around her neck, and pink panties. Behavior ''FNiA'' She is almost identical to Foxy, except her phases are longer. In other words, she starts in Mangle Cove. She will then peek out of the curtains, and proceed to go outside. Her breasts will then appear in front of the camera. Afterwards, she will rush down the east hall, though this cannot be seen on the cameras. Mangle will then appear at the right door. The player must close the right door at this time, otherwise, Mangle will jumpscare the player. ''FNiA2'' She starts in Mangle Cove, offscreen. She will then progress through multiple phases if not watched. If watched, she will regress phases. She may also go to Party Room 1 and Vent 1 if not watched enough. She will then appear in the vent's blindspot. If the player doesn't put on the panties, she will jumpscare the player. Jumpscares Mangle's butt is seen shaking side to side in front of the player while making orgasmic sounds, very similar to Foxy's jumpscare. Trivia * As mentioned before, she acts nearly identical to Foxy. * Despite clearly not being mangled, she is still retains her gruesome nickname, instead of Funtime Foxy. * She is shy, unlike Foxy. * Mangle was Mairusu's favorite animatronic, as seen in some of his video thumbnails and profile picture. * In the fanmade FNIA Tale, Mangle takes the place of Toriel. * In the FNiA visual novel by Turner J. Frost, Mangle is usually against Foxy's perverted advances on the night guard. * According to Mangle in the visual novel, she and Foxy were put out of order after people began to touch their chests. |-| Gallery = mangles1.png|Mangle Behind the Curtains of Mangle's Cove (Stage 1) mangles2.png|Mangle Peeking from Behind the Curtains (Stage 2) mangles3.png|Mangle out of the Cove, Turned Away from the Camera (Stage 3) mangles4.png|Mangle out of the Cove, Facing the Camera (Stage 4) mangles5.png|Mangle Right In Front of the Camera (Stage 5) mangles6.png|Mangle After Leaving the Cove (Stage 6) mangleoffice.png|Mangle at the Office Door Chicamangleoffice.png|Mangle with Chica at the Office Door Mangle five nights at freddys 2 anime style by mairusu paua-d8gwvch.png|Mangle's Original Artwork fnia_2___mangle_teaser_by_mairusu_paua-d9unjl6.png|Mangle's Fnia 2 Teaser mangle2s1.png|Mangle Behind the Curtains of Mangle's Cove (FNiA2, Stage 1) mangle2s2.png|Mangle Peeking Behind the Curtains of Mangle's Cove (FNiA2, Stage 2) mangle2s3.png|Mangle In Front of the Curtains of Mangle's Cove (FNiA2, Stage 3) mangle2s4.png|Mangle After Leaving Mangle's Cove (FNiA2, Stage 4) manglevent.png|Mangle in the Right Air Vent Bonniemanglevent.png|Mangle with Bonnie in the Right Air Vent officemangle.png|Mangle in Right Office Blindspot Bonniemangleoffice.png|Mangle in with Bonnie in the Right Office Blindspot mangleofficetex.png|Mangle's Texture in the Office (FNiA2) output_EVLZez.gif|Mangle's Jumpscare (FNiA2) dcjsced-41623eb7-b9c7-4fa3-b911-2eb486e8052c.png|Fnia Mangle Fanart Category:Antagonists Category:Five Nights in Anime Category:Five Nights in Anime 2